


Rut.

by personafreak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personafreak/pseuds/personafreak
Summary: Shameless PWP, alluding that Tendou and Ushijima live together, and that Ushijima is a beefy bara bottom. Detailed smut ahead, you've been warned.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 246





	Rut.

Wakatoshi would've just preferred to do it _normally_. Satori was so fixated on them preventing a "rut" in their relationship that he became unreasonable, and so here Wakatoshi was, standing in the middle of the kitchen, wearing the standard for lounging around the house: a plain, white t-shirt that hugged his muscular frame, a comfortable pair of basketball shorts, and ankle socks to trot around the house.

That and the pink, frilly apron Satori all but forced him in.

It looked grossly undersized on him, like he'd stolen it from a kid at a lemonade stand-feminine things tended to _look_ like that on someone as large as him, rippling muscles, tall stature, a resting mean mug to whoever was unfortunate enough to meet his gaze. The way the chest of the apron nearly burst over his pectorals was... _embarrassing_ , to say the least. It'd barely tied around his waist into a clumsy bow that he had to back up into a mirror just to tie on, but at last the scene was set. Now, for the actors to begin.

 **Knock knock**. "Delivery~!"

Wakatoshi opened the door too quickly for it to have been natural, his brooding eyes matching Satori's smaller, beady ones as they glinted in mischief.

Dressed in a smart, black deliverer uniform freshly delivered by _another_ delivery man after a hasty online purchase, Satori was intent on playing the role from head-to-toe, the form-fitting costume almost perfect on his lean, toned figure. "Goooood after _nooon_ U-shi-ji-ma-saaaan~ Fine weather we're having today, aren't we?"

"... Yeah." Wakatoshi nodded his head, peeking outside behind Satori's broad shoulders, seeing that familiar grin widen from his peripheries. "It _is_ nice out." So that part wasn't pretend. As skeptical as he was about the point of all this, he found it hard for his eyes to leave the uniform Satori wore, and when he _did_ eventually look up, he noticed that Satori's eyes were on _him_. A small shiver passed through him at the intensity of his gaze he found there, the kind that had his broad back arching in the slightest, his interest piqued as Satori pulled a medium-sized box from behind his back, as well as a clipboard. "To come to the door wearing _this_... your husband suuuuure is _lucky_ , Ushijima-san. Ah, stamp here, please." The dark haired male obediently made for the stamp they'd used for all their packages, kept in the drawer beside the entrance, rummaging through it before he heard Satori's sneakers kick off and thud over the floor of their apartment, door closing, Satori's presence closing in on him from behind as he slid the package around his waist, onto the drawer's top. Wakatoshi could feel the heat of Satori's body against his, and then his chest, his long arms circling around Wakatoshi's waist to slide the clipboard in front. "You're a little... close." Ushijima grumbled, heat beginning to creep up his neck until it burned at his ears. Satori seemed to sway forward with his hips, until Wakatoshi could feel him rubbing right up between the cleft of his ass cheeks, his clothed tip catching on the apron's tied ribbon, almost loosening it from the movement alone. His knees wobbled, he could feel Satori's knees rushing in behind as if to catch him, their bodies pressed flush together.

"Really though... ordering something every day... it's starting to make me wonder~ Are you just using it as an excuse to see me, Ushijima-san~? What will your husband say?" Slow rolls of his hips and Wakatoshi was just trying to stamp the clipboard properly, but the inked image came out weak, a shuddered breath leaking from parted lips. "No, no~ You've got to do it... _harder_ than that." Satori's long fingers wrapped over Wakatoshi's and he guided him down by the hand, pressing over the initial attempt, rocking the stamp back and forth until he lifted, a happy sigh pouring from his teasing lips, and into Wakatoshi's reddened ear.

" _Such_ a good job. You've gotten better at this~ After all, I come every day." Now Wakatoshi was grinding himself back against Satori, a subconscious swirl of his hips that had Satori's hands sliding back, gripping him by the waist, and more fully directing him onto his cock. "Sa... [i]tori[/i]... enough already." He could already feel his body beginning to open up, that unmistakable ache that brought him to his knees for Satori every time, the dire need to be stretched and full of his boyfriend.

Satori shook his head with a whimsical, "Mmh-mmn~! That's Mister Delivery-Man to _you_ , Ushijima-san." His tongue ran over Wakatoshi's ear and he fucking _grunted_ like an animal, when Satori motioned gently, "Why don't we open it? See what's inside, ne?" Wakatoshi demonstrated his strength even when weakened like this, easily ripping past packing tape as he wrenched open the box, only to find a peculiar bottle of gel inside. His eyes were too fogged over with the length grinding a hole into his backside to be concerned about the bottle's contents, until Satori was dragging him over to the couch to sit on his lap.

"Wait, _seriously_ , I'm too heavy-yyynnghh- -"

"Sshhh, you're just _fine._ Relax for me."

Wakatoshi felt the odd sensation of wet fingers seeping through his shirt, stuffed obscenely underneath the apron as it began to loosen from his torso, his thick hands sliding over Satori's forearms as if to stop him. He easily could, there was never a question of which of them was the physically strongest- -but here and now, on Satori's lap, he felt too weak to support himself up, his chiseled back arching against Satori's front, pressing into greedy palms as they cupped his pectorals, his nipples tingling with the gel soaking through his shirt. First it was cool, and then it... _burned_. Wakatoshi rocked his ass over Satori's pelvis, a ragged breath spilling out of his lips as his burly thighs twitched apart, fingers squeezing easily over Satori's forearms. "Wha'ss... what _is_ that?" Each time those fingers flicked over his nipples he jolted again, his body eagerly craving the next instance they would be stimulated, if only to satiate the burning fullness of his pecs.

"Warming lube~ Feels good when I tease your weak spots with it, huh?" Satori's fingers rolled around Wakatoshi's nipples and the larger male seized on top, haphazardly pushing up his shirt just so Satori could touch his bare skin, greeted with the firmness of his palms, and the teasingly gentle strokes of his fingers as he coaxed those stiff nipples. "Sssooo _cuuute_ ~ You're really feeling it, huh?" Satori sang happily, Wakatoshi looking down at the impression of his erection, already straining in loose gym shorts and pressing up from underneath the fluttery apron. A sputtered gasp and Wakatoshi was peeling the apron up and off of him, seeing the precum already seep through the nylon material, his thighs quivering as Satori hooked his knees underneath, spreading them further.

Before Satori could tease him any further, Wakatoshi was already reaching behind him, impatiently tugging down the elastic waistband of his shorts and boxers, until the creamy complexion of his naked ass slipped into view, Satori appreciating it with a soft hum, hands leaving Wakatoshi's tits. "So soon? My cute little house-husband~~ You just can't _wait_ for Mister Delivery-Man's dick, huh?" Even as he teased, he seemed a little breathless himself, hands smoothing over that ample backside, spreading his fat, toned cheeks apart, one thumb hooking into Wakatoshi's rim just to watch that pink, puckered entrance begin to slowly gape open.

"Nnngh- -that's... not it," Wakatoshi grumbled, eyeing timidly over his shoulder. For someone as big as him to be so desperate, so _shy_ , it thrilled Satori to no end. "What is it, Ushijima-san?" It was getting progressively harder to stay in character.

"I just... I just want _you_ , Satori... that's... why it... it _aches_."

Satori's girth slapped heavily over Wakatoshi's back, the athlete's eyes widening in surprise as he felt the thick length pulse while it dragged lower, followed by the tingling dribble of more lube spilling between Wakatoshi's ass crack and Satori's cock. "Can't be h... helped~ If it aches, then... I'm just gonna have to fill it lots, okay?" Solid, firm strokes over his rigid cock, spreading the warming gel and Wakatoshi could feel Satori's thighs tense underneath him. The redhead scooped up underneath Wakatoshi's hips, bidding him to lift his ass upward, just until he could feel his tip lining up with the puckered entrance.

"You're n... not gonna... use fingers, first?" Wakatoshi wasn't complaining, nor was he stopping when he felt the burning, prodding sensation at his entrance, his eyelids fluttering at the pleasant sting of being stretched open. Satori was always careful, insomuch that Wakatoshi usually grew impatient, but now it seemed there was no hesitation.

" _Nope_ ~ Not when you're being... ggh... so _cute_ , Wa-ka-to-shi~" Slowly mounting pressure until the fat head of his cock burst through, suddenly engulfed in a squeezing, squirming torrent of soft, tight _warmth_ , Satori cooing happily and Wakatoshi trying to find a place for his hands because _fuck_ , it'd only been yesterday since they'd last done it and Satori still seemed like he was stretching him out. While Wakatoshi's initial tightness tried to adjust, Satori was slowly lowering his boyfriend down on his lap, spreading him open with the gel warming Wakatoshi from the inside, until he was restlessly grinding his hips back, trying to rid that burning itch with badly needed friction. "Ffhhuhhh- -Sa-Sato _rii_!" The redhead didn't have control of his boyfriend's hips anymore, not when Wakatoshi was ignoring the discomfort of tightness just to roll his ass back, arching his body as he dragged himself up, then sat back down again, slow, shallow thrusts that gradually picked up until Wakatoshi's ass clapped over Satori's lap. The slow drag of that thick length inside his walls was pleasing enough, but when Satori found his sweet spot, and _devoted_ himself to it? Wakatoshi's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head, moaning his lover's name like a soft, broken prayer. Each impact of their fuck was further driven by Wakatoshi's body weight, Satori's cock leaving dull thuds inside Wakatoshi's innermost walls with each stroke, gym shorts slipping down until the only thing covering his dripping hard-on was the pink apron still clinging over his thick figure. "Hgk- -hggnhh- -Waka- -god _damn_ , keep wor- -rrkiingg ittt," Satori used the junction between Wakatoshi's pelvis and thighs as makeshift handle bars, forcing him down as his hips worked up, the two bodies meeting in such a loud, lewd wet sound that Wakatoshi wondered briefly if there was a leak somewhere- -no, no, that was just his ass getting screwed like he was an adulterous house-husband.

Hands spread up underneath Wakatoshi's apron, firming over his body and dragging him back against the couch, legs suspended in the air as Satori used this new position to drill up into him, pounding up into Wakatoshi's ass and almost making him bounce. One hand fisted over Wakatoshi's cock, making him groan heavily into his hands, some of the lube still coating his fingers as he dragged them back and forth over that wonderfully thick cock, satiating that burning need from both ends as they fucked hard.

"GHhuhcchcuhmmngg," A garble of low, deep incoherency and Wakatoshi was messing over Satori's hand, soaking into the apron. Satori had since gripped Wakatoshi's waist and buried himself inside to the hilt, his body rigid with the spasms and shocks of his overwhelming orgasm before he finished inside, at last satiating the burning need between them, the warm cum beginning to numb down the heat that had since spread inside.

Wakatoshi's head lolled back, plopping back onto Satori's shoulder. Satori tilted his head downward, his smile kissing Wakatoshi's as they both slowly rode out their high.

The kissing on Wakatoshi's end slowed, and Satori's nose nudged into his cheek, noticing the small frown that had since developed. Different from his usual frown, it seemed. "What's wrong, _Wonder Boy_?"

"I feel bad." Satori looked into his eyes, his insistent nudging ceasing as he waited for Wakatoshi to explain himself. "... Cheating on my husband, I mean. It's not right."

"Waaah! _Wakatoshi_ , it's just a game! You don't really have a husband! Ah, not _yet_ , anyway~ Mmmnh, a blushing bride cheating with the best man on her _wedding night_ might not be too bad, either!"

"... Let's still do it _normally_ once in awhile, okay Satori?"


End file.
